


Trust me, I wont give your heart away

by Midnightfalterings



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Art student!Glimmer, Catra & Bow play the Gay Best Friends even tho everyone is gay, College AU, Confessions, F/F, Mutual Pining, Valentines date, Valentine’s exchange, bed sharing, is this a date?, jock!Adora, pure fluff, this is literally all pining and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: Adora learns about Valentine's day and devises a plan to take the oblivious Glimmer on the most romantic outing she can come up with (and afford)Queue the soft gay disasters.





	Trust me, I wont give your heart away

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Daisy by Zedd (an extremely Glimmadora song if you ask me)  
> ANYWAYS!!  
> KATIE!!!!! I'm your gift-giver for the Valentine's exchange!!!  
> Here to gift you with the Glimmadora this fandom needs and deserves!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“You don’t know what Valentine’s day is?”

“No…should I?”

Bow groaned in disbelief, flopping backwards.

“It’s only the day or flourishing romance, heart eyes and excessive candy!” Bow threw his arms up and let them fall dramatically back to his sides without bothering to sit back up. Glimmer looked up from her book to Adora.

“He’s just all dramatic about it because he’s a hopeless romantic doof and he’s got a date with Entrapta’s friend from Home Ec.”

“Date?” Adora asked, cocking her head to the side. “I thought you could take someone on a date any day of the year.”

“But preferably weekends.” Bow finished the statement in sync with her as he propped himself up on his elbows. They’d had to teach her what a date was, and Bow had gone very into the specifics of what made a good date.

“Valentine’s dates are special.” Bow asserted, finally pulling himself back into a sitting position.

“How?” Adora leaned forward.

They were all cramped on Glimmer’s bed in her dorm room, even though Bow had a perfectly good and open bed a few feet away.

“It’s like a date that you go all out on! Chocolates, roses, candles!” Bow’s arm motions became increasingly wider as he went on. Glimmer moved slightly to avoid a flailing hand, rolling her eyes.

Adora glanced at Glimmer and bit at the inside of her lip.

“So Bow has a date. Do you?”

Glimmer’s eyes widened a fraction as she processed the question.

“Uh...No. I was going to work on homework until Bow got back.”

Adora surged forward to grab Glimmer’s hands, eyes full of excitement.

“Why don’t we go do something for Valentine’s day?”

“Just you and I?” Glimmer glanced at Bow before looking back at Adora, who was grinning and nodding. “Oh-Okay...Yeah.” She perked up, the shock having worn off. “It’ll be like Galentine’s!”

Bow let out a sigh as his hand found his face.

“Hopeless.” He muttered.

 

><><><><

 

“She literally asked you out and you gal pal’d her.” Bow stared Glimmer down from across the room. Adora had went back to her own dorm some few hours ago, but Bow hadn’t wanted to immediately jump on Glimmer about it.

“No. She asked if I wanted to hang out. If you didn’t have a date she would have invited you too. It’s like a friends thing.”

“She grabbed your hands to ask you out on a Valentine’s date.” Bow deadpanned. “If that’s not gay then I don’t know what is.” Glimmer’s face lit up in a wild blush before she went back to her class reading.

“She was being friendly!”

“She was being gay.”

Glimmer snapped her book shut.

“Bow, I’m not going to ruin our newest friendship by suddenly up and pursuing her romantically. Doesn’t matter how much I like her.”

They’d had this conversation various times since meeting Adora during orientation. She looked adorably lost and clueless and Bow of course had swooped right in and ushered her to where he, Glimmer, Perfuma, Entrapta and Mermista were sitting.

Glimmer didn’t want to turn around. She didn’t want to see the look Bow was inevitably giving her. She could feel it burning into the side of her head though.

He let out a loud and obviously irritated sigh.

“You two are going to give me blood pressure problems.”

 

><><><><

 

“Did I do it wrong?” Adora lamented, feet propped up against the wall while her head hung off the side of her bed, horse plush - Mr. Horse - clutched to her chest. “They made it sound like Valentine’s day is this super romantic day but Glimmer didn’t like react at all.”

She’d been bemoaning it ever since she’d left Glimmer and Bow’s room. To the point that Catra had barged in with a bag of chips and a hoodie pocket full of soda bottles. Adora’s best friend sat on her desk chair, popping chips in her mouth as she listened to Adora’s woes but offered minimal advice. Which was probably for the best given Catra’s advice was either “Punch the problem” or “Just kiss her already”.

“Either that or she friendzoned you.” Catra shot her a mischievous grin to let her know she was only teasing. “I mean maybe she just misheard you. God knows it took Scorpia like seven tries to ask me out.” she shrugged.

Adora groaned, tossing Mr. Horse aside as she flailed her arms out.

“Do I have to just grab her and kiss her?” The thought alone had Adora’s face heating up. She’d thought about it more than she’d like to admit.

“Hey, that could work.”

Adora shot Catra a glare.

“I’m not going to just grab her and kiss her.”

“You could, though. It would get your point across very clearly.”

Adora stared up at the shitty dorm room popcorn ceiling and sighed.

“If she doesn’t get any of my hints I might have to tell her.”

“So exactly what you should have done to begin with?”

Catra shrieked as Mr. Horse sailed through the air, aimed at her face.

 

><><><><

 

Adora sat hunched over on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her fingers clicking away at her keyboard. Mr. Horse stared at her from his somewhat lopsided sitting place next to her laptop.

The FBI agent inside her computer - she still couldn’t tell if Bow was joking about that - probably thought she was planning to produce a rom-com.

_ How to let my friend know I like her _

_ How to let my friend know I like her ROMANTICALLY _

_ Body language to let your crush know you like her _

_ Valentine’s day? _

_ Valentine’s gifts? _

_ Valentine’s date ideas? _

_ What to do if your crush only likes you as a friend _

_ How to tell if someone likes you back? _

_ Horse drawn Carriage rides in Bright moon _

_ CHEAP horse drawn carriage rides in Bright moon _

 

Adora let her head fall forward with a groan, her computer glasses sliding down her nose.

She’d realized a bit after Catra left that she had no idea how to plan a date. At least she assumed they were meant to be planned. She’d read over the wikipedia plots of a couple classic romance movies to check.

She wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to pull off a flawless execution, though. Maybe if she had the money she’d pay for a singing and dancing flash-mob...That seemed like something Glimmer might like.

She shook her head and began googling date ideas in the area.

It was the start of a long night

 

><><><><

 

“Is it bad that I still don’t know the rules?” Bow asked, leaning back on the bleachers, arms crossed over his torso.

“I don’t either.” Glimmer shrugged. Did Rugby even have rules?

“So I’m here to support our friend and you’re here to…” He trailed off, looking at Glimmer’s sketchbook overtop his pink tinted heart shaped ‘fashion glasses’ as he called them.

“I’m working on homework while supporting our friend.” Glimmer shuffled her sketchbook away from his eye-line.

“Right, right. You’re totally not here to sigh dreamily when Adora tackles people and draw her rippling abs.”

Glimmer shot him a venomous look as she closed her sketchbook.

“I think it’s cute.” Both Bow and Glimmer turned, realizing there was someone behind them.

Glimmer didn’t know her name despite being her classmate, she’d only ever heard her referred to as ‘sweet bee’.

“It’s always good to support your girlfriend.” Sweet Bee sent Glimmer a wink.

“Y-yeah.” Glimmer could feel her face heating up. She didn’t want to correct the other girl.

Bow’s elbow dug into her side as they turned back around to watch the game.

Glimmer pointedly kept her eyes on the field, not wanting to deal with Bow’s ‘I told you so’ stare.

 

“Glimmer!” Adora jogged up to the bleachers, taking a moment to bend over, hands on her knees and breathe. “You came.” She righted herself, grinning brilliantly at Glimmer.

“I’m here too.”

“I can see that, Bow.” Adora nodded to him.

With a push from Bow glimmer put her sketchbook down and hopped off the bleachers, meeting Adora half-way.

“Hey.” Adora had a line of mud streaked on her cheek, and that wasn’t mentioning the state of her uniform or ponytail.

“Hi.” Glimmer lifted her hand, scrubbing at the trail of mud with her thumb. “Rugby is so messy.” she grimaced.

“It is, but it’s fun.” Adora grinned down at her, catching Glimmer’s wrist in her hand. “Are we still on for Valentine’s day?” She asked, face falling into a much more hesitant look. One Glimmer couldn’t quite puzzle out.

“Yeah. We’ve got the whole day!” Glimmer replied, pretending not to notice Adora’s hand hadn’t moved from her wrist, even when she’d lowered her arm.

“Good! I’ve got the whole day planned out. It’s going to be great.” Adora’s face lit up as she spoke.

“Sounds fun-” Glimmer was cut off by Scorpia calling after Adora. “You’re needed.” Glimmer smiled as Adora nodded and took off in a sprint.

Her wrist tingled.

 

><><><><

 

Adora fiddled nervously with the strap of her helmet as she rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. She’d had to keep herself from fiddling with the flowers or chocolate in fear she’d ruin them before she could properly gift them.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting for the ancient contraption to open its god-damn door.

She was in the hall before the doors could fully open, speed-walking to Bow and Glimmer’s room.

She hopped nervously for a bit before knocking on the door. It swung open to reveal Bow, he wore one of his fancier cropped shirts and tight fitting jeans. He glanced from Adora’s face to the flowers before he slowly grinned.

“Lovergirl is here.” He called into the dorm before stepping away from the door.

Adora ducked her face behind the bouquet, hopefully concealing her blush.

“Lover-?” Glimmer trailed off as she saw Adora. Her head was cocked to the side as she put on her earrings. She blinked at the blonde in the doorway before she processed the bouquet and chocolates. “Is that…”

“A dozen red roses, yeah. I uh. Yeah.” Adora thrust the bouquet forward into Glimmer’s hands. “Also these.” She piled the chocolates into Glimmer’s arms as well, rocking back on her heels as the smaller girl stared at the gifts.

She took the chance to admire her. Glimmer wore a soft purple dress, ending at her knees, and light pink stockings with her flats.

“I’ll find a vase for these.” Glimmer told her, smiling softly over the red petals. When she turned Adora’s heart clenched and she heaved a sigh.

“Wow.” She’d fully forgotten Bow was there. She shot him a look, hopefully telling him not to say anything. “You’re going to make a sickeningly cute couple.” He whispered with a wink.

Adora’s shoulders hunched up around her ears, only attempting to look normal when Glimmer turned back to her and grabbed her jacket from atop her bed.

“Alright! I’m ready.” Glimmer all but skipped over to Adora, standing much closer than necessary. “Have fun on your date, Bow.” She called out as the two moved into the hallway.

“You too.” Bow called back.

The elevator ride down was nothing short of awkward. Neither knew what to say, so they just...opted for silence.

Once the door began to open Adora spoke up.

“So I’ve got two helmets, one’s on my bike.” She explained, handing Glimmer the helmet in her hands.

“Bike?” Glimmer cocked her head.

“Oh, you and Bow haven’t seen swiftwind yet.” Adora led her out the dorm buildings.

“Swiftwind?” Glimmer burst into laughter. “You named your bike swiftwind?” Adora gave her a fake pout.

“We all know I’m not the creative friend, here.”

“It’s cute.” Glimmer shrugged. Adora stared after her, steps faltering. Had she even realized what she said? “So, where is this swiftwind?” Glimmer asked, twirling to face Adora as she walked, skirt moving around her legs like waves.

“He’s right over there.” Adora pointed to the baby blue motorcycle sitting in it’s usual spot.

“Oh. A motorcycle…” Glimmer paused, staring at it in wonder. She muttered something under her breath, something Adora couldn’t catch. She did, however, catch the brilliant blush on Glimmer’s cheeks.

Huh.

 

><><><><

 

Glimmer loathed to lose the feeling of Adora’s torso in her arms and the taller girl’s back pressed against her chest. But the motorcycle rumbled to a stop anyways.

Glimmer looked out at the pier, scarce few people wandering around before the sun had set. Glimmer wasn’t sure if Adora knew they’d be in one of the most romantic spots in the city for the sunset. She couldn’t possibly have known that or planned it so.

Adora leaned forward, pulling her helmet off, and then her hair tie.

Glimmer watched, completely frozen, as Adora put the tie between her teeth and raked her fingers through her hair, gathering it all back up for a fixed ponytail.

Glimmer had seen Adora’s hair down a handful of times and each time was as breathtaking as the last.

Glimmer distracted herself by pulling off her own helmet and shaking her hair out, letting it puff back up to how it had been before the ride. When she looked up Adora was giving her a soft smile.

“You ready?” She asked. Glimmer nodded, pulling herself off the bike. She ran her hands down her dress to smooth it out. Adora’s outfit had somewhat shocked her. She knew the blonde was capable of dressing up but she also knew most of Adora’s wardrobe was sweats and jerseys. Adora’s jeans looked like they’d been carefully pressed and her blouse had elegant slits up the arms, the neckline framing her collarbones perfectly. She was also somewhat amazed to find Adora had done her make-up, even if it was just lipstick and eyeliner.

“Yep! Is this our first stop on your valentine’s tour?” Glimmer asked, hoping her slipping her arm around Adora’s looked as casual as she wanted it to, rather than an excuse to press up against the taller girl.

“It is, I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to check out the pier and this seemed like a great time.” Adora rubbed at the back of her neck as they walked, glancing around.

_ Is she nervous?  _ Glimmer thought, but brushed it away. Why would Adora be nervous hanging out with a friend…

The pier was lined with little shops and games, a couple people milling around.

She let Adora pull her along the pier, stopping to look at vendors and games alike.

She paused at one game and turned to Glimmer.

“Hey, think I could win?” She asked, nodding to High Striker before them. Glimmer watched as the person currently playing let the mallet slap against the button, bringing him up to a wimpy score of 20.

“It looks rigged.” Glimmer advised, but didn’t have the heart to discourage Adora.

Adora handed Glimmer her leather jacket and rolled up her sleeves, letting the sheer fabric of her blouse bunch at her elbows.

“You wanna try, miss?” The employee asked, handing the mallet out to Adora. She took it with immense confidence.

Glimmer watched as she carefully positioned her hands at the very end of the handle, bringing the mallet up above her head before slamming it down.

A loud ring sounded as the puck hit the bell at the very top of the game.

Glimmer’s mouth fell open. That was...both impressive and ridiculously hot.

She tore her eyes away from Adora’s arms as she realized Adora was pointing to the top shelf, a giant lilac stuffed bear.

Glimmer found her arms full as Adora handed the fluffy giant to her.

“F-for me?” Glimmer asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah. It’s your favorite color.” Adora grinned.

Glimmer took a moment to bury her face in the soft fur, wondering if her heart was going to hold out for the rest of the night.

 

><><><><

 

Adora picked at the side of the table, doing her best to keep her cool as she sat in a booth for two with Glimmer across from her, the bear squished against Glimmer and the wall.

“What’ll you ladies be having?” The waitress asked, pen and pad in hand with a friendly smile on her face.

“I’ll have a pancake special, please.” Glimmer grinned, handing her menu off.

“I’ll have the eggs and french toast.” Adora closed her menu. “And um, a large strawberry milkshake, please.” The waitress nodded.

“You don’t usually get strawberry.” Glimmer quirked an eyebrow at her. She was usually prone to chocolate when the three, best friend squad, came down to the diner. Adora shrugged.

“I was thinking we could split it and...strawberry’s your favorite, right?” Adora picked at her nails. She was scared to look up in case Glimmer found it weird that she’d remembered.

With a peek up, she realized Glimmer was actually smiling at her. The shorter girl leaned forward, stilling Adora’s hands by capturing them in her own.

“That’s sweet.” She pursed her lips with a playful look. “So are we doing that retro sharing straws trope?” She asked, eyebrows wiggling. Adora rolled her eyes, but gave Glimmer a soft smile.

Neither pulled their hands away until their food came.

Somewhere through their meal Glimmer’s food nudged Adora’s shin, and instead of apologizing and pulling their legs in Adora pressed back against Glimmer’s foot, winning her a competitive grin from the other.

“Really, princess, you wanna start a footsies fight?” Adora asked, pulling out the nickname she knew made Glimmer flounder.

To Glimmer’s credit she only seemed to short circuit for a couple seconds before a wicked smirk overtook her face.

“Bring it.”

They spent the rest of their time at the diner attempting to trap each other’s feet between their calves, taking short breaks to sip from their respective milkshake straws before the fight was back on.

 

The waitress placed her hand on Adora’s arm gently as Glimmer carried her bear out of the restaurant.

“You and your girlfriend are very cute.”

Adora smiled, turning to watch Glimmer.

“Thanks, but uh...she’s not my girlfriend.” She paused, thinking over what she was saying. “Yet.” She shot the waitress a grin before following Glimmer out to her bike.

 

><><><><

 

“I thought we could just finish off the night with a movie” Adora explained as she unlocked her dorm room.

“Sounds good!” Glimmer agreed, her head peeking out overtop her new teddy bear. Adora had to look away, the image was too cute.

Adora swung her door open, shedding her jacket, kicking her shoes off, and placing her helmet and the spare Glimmer had used on their hook.

Glimmer hopped up on her bed, propping her bear up behind her to rest against while Adora shuffled about the room, plugging in the christmas lights that hung on her walls in favor of the overhead light.

She briefly debated lighting candles, but figured that would be a bit overboard.

She grabbed her slightly worn laptop, covered in taped down pictures of her friends, and sat on her bed, scooting in close to Glimmer.

“So what movie did you have in mind?” Glimmer asked, shimmying in. She’d pulled her legs up under her and leaned into Adora’s space to get a good view of the screen.

“Uh, you were talking about this one last week, about how you hadn’t had time to watch it. It looked pretty good so…” Adora trailed off as she opened the movie in netflix, eyes flicking to Glimmer’s face to search over whether that had been a good idea or not.

“Hell yes!” Glimmer grabbed onto Adora’s arm, leaning into her as she settled in.

Adora let out an internal sigh of relief as she hit play.

 

She wasn’t quite sure when it had happened but at some point Glimmer had fallen asleep on Adora’s shoulder, cuddled against her side and breathing softly evened out.

The credits began to roll before Adora dared even think about moving. It felt about as illegal as getting up when a cat was napping on you.

She closed her laptop with a quiet click before beginning to slowly shuffle, making sure Glimmer wouldn’t jostle too much.

The shorter girl made a small noise of confusion before blinking her eyes open.

“I fell asleep?” She whispered, voice heavy and groggy.

“You did.” Adora confirmed, sliding off the bed and placing her laptop on her desk. She continued talking on pure impulse. “I have some makeup wipes in the bathroom if you just want to sleep over.”

Glimmer nodded, sitting up and blinking sluggishly.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” She asked.

Adora tossed her a clean shirt. Selfishly it was official Rugby team merchandise with Adora’s number on the front.

Adora turned to the small connecting bathroom, half to get the face wipes and her toothbrush, and half because she panicked as Glimmer reached for the hem of her dress and began to pull it off.

When she returned she found Glimmer curled up against her pillow, Jersey hitting her mid thigh and her legs curled up in her tights.

“Here, you really don’t want to sleep in your makeup.” Adora set the package of wipes down beside Glimmer before retrieving her own sleep shirt and shorts.

Adora mentally screamed when she got into bed and found herself with an armful of cuddly Glimmer.

“G’night, ‘Dora…” Glimmer murmured into her collarbone, arms securely locked around her waist.

“Night Glimmer.” Adora replied, reaching over to unplug the christmas lights.

 

><><><><

 

Glimmer awoke slowly to the sound of chirping birds and the feeling of warm arms around her torso.

The first thing that threw her was that sun was in her eyes. Usually when she woke the sun hit the end of her bed, not the head.

She blinked blearily before her eyes adjusted to find Adora’s face mere inches from hers.

The blonde’s hair fanned out around her face, a stray lock falling over her nose, but she slept peacefully, face serene and lips just barely parted.

Glimmer found herself smiling fondly. If Adora never liked her back at least she’d have this. She reached forward, brushing the hair back and behind Adora’s ear.

Adora’s eyes fluttered open, causing Glimmer to freeze. Before she could pull her hand back Adora caught her wrist and turned her head to place a feather-light kiss against Glimmer’s palm.

“Oh…” Glimmer breathed out as Adora looked at her, blue eyes still lidded with sleep. “Was yesterday a date?” She asked quietly.

Adora laughed softly.

“I thought I was being too obvious.”

Glimmer’s face lit up in a blush.

“A proper confession would have been nice.” She squeaked as Adora pulled her forward by her wrist. She could feel Adora’s breath against her lips.

“Glimmer. I really really like you. I want to take you on dates, hold you, and kiss you breathless.” Adora kept her voice quiet, like a secret shared between them.

“I like you too.” Was all Glimmer could get out, with her face on fire and her mind actively battling the urge to duck her head.

“Can I kiss you?”

Glimmer was halfway through her nod when Adora dropped her arm and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a nearly bruising kiss. It was an extremely Adora kiss, rough but sweet and full of determination.

Glimmer lightly pushed at Adora’s chest, requesting air.

“You have morning breath.” She said as soon as they parted, earning her a pout from Adora. “But that’s okay. I’m willing to overlook that.” She blocked Adora’s incoming lips with two fingers as she grinned. The other girl scowled. “As long as you agree to be my girlfriend.” She didn’t have time to access Adora’s reaction before Adora was, oh so rudely, using her strength to gain the advantage.

Adora flipped them, resting her hips between Glimmer’s thighs, a hand on her waist and the other bracing her against the mattress.

“Absolutely. I thought that was kind of a given.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes as she hooked her arms around Adora’s neck.

Bow was never going to let either hear the end of this.

“Oh fine, just get down here.”

Adora complied with a grin, kissing her once more.


End file.
